Invader Zim - Peaceful Irken
by SaurusRock625
Summary: In a different universe, the Irkens are a peaceful race devoted to preventing the destruction of their species. When young Irken Zim is sent on a peace mission to Earth, and joins the Tennyson family on their cross country road trip, he finds a watch that he recognizes as Galvan technology. But what happens when he is targeted by the very being who first waged war with his people?
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah, been watching a lot of Invader Zim again, and this idea just popped right into my head. I won't keep you much longer. Enjoy the story.**_

_***I don't own Ben 10 or Invader Zim. If I did, Gir would be ruling the moon and Ben would have married someone other than Kai in canon.***_

* * *

_**Prologue - Hatching of a Young Irken**_

* * *

"How's your son doing, Topaz?" asked a woman's voice.

"He's been dreaming sweet dreams, Sapphire. In fact, he's almost ready to hatch." said another female voice.

Walking down the corridors of the Irken Hatchery on the planet Irk, two females of a certain alien species are conversing with each other. But these are no ordinary members of their species. These are two of four leaders of their entire race. The Almighty Tallest of the Irken Armada.

These two are the females of the small council of leaders who help govern Irken society. Unlike their male counterparts, these two look drastically different from the rest of their people.

For one thing, the two male members of the Almighty Tallest are indeed the tallest males of their species. They're about as tall as a full grown human male of average build, however they have some disadvantages to being so tall. Their legs are so thin and spindly that they can no longer support their weight. Not without collapsing in on themselves at least. To counter this physical weakness, male Irkens who become the Tallest normally develop Telepathic powers such as levitation to help them move about safely. But until they develop this power and learn to control it without even trying, they use a specially designed hover belt to hover from place to place. They also are regarded as technological geniuses, rivaling even the likes of the Galvan and the Cerebrocrustaceans.

Then there are the female members of the Almighty Tallest, and they developed quite differently. The two female members, while retaining some features that are common amongst the Irken race, they actually evolved over time to look more like human women. In terms of their figure, they have a body type similar to that of Transmetal 2 Blackarachnia from the Transformers Beast Wars series, having that hourglass figure that many women work very hard for. And since their legs aren't so thin and spindly they can support their own weight easily. They still have green skin like all the other Irkens, and they do have a pair of antennae on their heads that stick out of their long black hair, however they lack the large pink compound eyes that most Irkens possess.

As a matter of fact, all Irkens from these two particular Almighty Tallest's branch of the species look more human than Irken. There's more to these two Tallest, but we'll get to that later.

These two Female Irkens are called Topaz and Sapphire. They may share the same looks physically, but you can tell the differences between the two by a few factors. Topaz has yellow eyes, yellow markings on her PAK, has a small scar on her left cheek from an earlier battle, and her clothes have a lot of yellow in them.

Sapphire has stunning blue eyes and markings on her PAK, no scar, and wears a flowing blue dress due to spending much of her time operating from Planet Irk. Her voice is also slightly more mature than Topaz's.

Right now the two are on their way to the Irken Hatchery to oversee the birth of the latest batch of diplomats and Invaders. And since Topaz has a hatchling on the way, she's there to make sure he stays healthy until the time comes for him to be born. Yes, her child is in that stage of development where you can tell the gender.

"Your child is due to hatch any day now, Topaz. You and your mate really should start picking names." Sapphire advised.

"We've already decided on Zim." Topaz replied with a grin. "My husband and I just know that, whether he's an Invader or a diplomat, he'll do us both proud."

She giggled as she remembered something about Irken biology.

"The best part about us Irkens developing our young in artificial wombs: no labor pains."

The two female Irkens had a good laugh about that, knowing that all species of life that give birth to live young, sapient or nonsapient, have to deal with serious pains from giving birth to their children. But that's what makes those females so strong. A male would have died from such pain.

Topaz and Sapphire arrived at the hatchery within minutes and saw what they know is normal for their species. Hundreds upon thousands of incubation chambers where infant Irkens float in embryotic fluids, waiting for the day they'll be born. Suddenly, one of the pods started flashing green which signaled the child inside was ready to be born. Topaz smiled with glee and ran inside. It's time for her son to be born.

The pod was grasped by two robot arms that carried it towards Topaz and quickly broke open the thin glass shell so the Irken baby, which is the size of a human baby, could fall forward into his mother's awaiting arms. One of the robot arms quickly applied the PAK to the infant so he won't die soon after being birthed, and the other applied a jolt of electricity to jumpstart the child and his PAK. Once this was done, the child's eyes opened up to reveal that they're pink just like those of his father.

"Welcome to life, my little Zim." Topaz said with proud tears in her eyes. "I'm your Momma. And I'll always be here for you."

She held her little one close while Sapphire went to summon her fellow Tallest's mate. He needs to meet his child as quickly as he can.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Yeah, just a little prologue as a way to show this universe's Zim's origins. It'll go more in depth with the next chapter. But for now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you all next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I don't own Invader Zim or Ben 10!***_

* * *

_**The Great Assigning - Invaders**_

* * *

Over the years, the Irken smeet known as Zim grew into a fine young lad. Ten years have passed and he's as healthy and happy as can be, and is quite excited to be starting out in his new role in life. For today is the day of the Grand Selection. The time where four Irken Invaders and four Irken Diplomats are selected from a group of their own people to either stop invasions against the Irken species that are meant to destroy them, or to establish peaceful relations with the people of other planets. And Zim knows that the planets Khoros, Anur Transyl, and Pyros are on the list of planets for peace negotiations. But there's one planet that's an unknown variable. One that the Irken empire has known about for a long time, but has had minimal contact with.

A relatively young planet in the Gamma Quadrant. The indiginous life there call it planet Earth. And since it's such a young planet, the dominant species of the planet, Humans, Zim thinks they're called, still have rather limited and prehistoric methods of space travel. As such, they have made no contact with other sentient life in the galaxy.

But now, as we arrive at the planet known as Conventia, the Convention Planet of the Irken Armada, we see that it isn't just Zim who has arrived. But many other Irken hopefuls as well. Some invaders, some diplomats, all with a single goal in mind.

To be chosen by the Tallest to receive a mission for their race.

"Welcome brave Irken soldiers! Welcome to Conventia: the Convention Hall Planet!" greeted an alien on a television screen within the planet's outer atmosphere. "Please proceed to the docking ring and take the complimentary teleporters to the planet's surface."

The Irkens did as instructed, each ship arriving at a docking port where the Irkens were teleported to the surface of Conventia. Quite the light show it makes, I must say.

"Please be sure to visit the gift shop for all kinds of cheap, useless stuff. If you're here for the great assigning, please remember where you parked and proceed to the main convention hall." the same alien instructed.

Zim made his way there with the other Irkens, making note of several members of his species who are dear friends of his. Such as Invader Tak, a female Irken with a SIR Unit that she customized herself, programmed as a female. Mimi, if he remembers correctly. Seeing her fellow Irken, Tak smiled at Zim and gave him a wave and a wink which made the Irken boy smile and blush as he shyly waved back.

It's no secret to his parents that Zim has a crush on Tak, but he's hesitant to ask her out for fear of rejection. His dad told him that he got that from his side of the family. Since he's one of the Irkens to be assigned to a planet for a diplomatic mission, Zim stood on a special platform with the other Invaders and Diplomats as they awaited what is to come.

"Now, wiggle your antennae in salute, because here they are! Your all-knowing, all-powerful leaders: **THE ALLMIGHTYYYYY TALLEST!"**

Zim smiled and wiggled his own antennae with the other members of his people as he saw his mom descending with her fellow Tallest on a platform with laser blasts adding dramatic effect. Zim had to suppress a chuckle at that particular feature. His father always told him that Almighty Tallest Red has a thing for dramatic flare, and this seems like his doing. Nevertheless, he cheered with the crowd at the fantastic display as his leaders descended down.

"Thank you! Thank you!" said Almighty Tallest Purple.

"See? I told you they'd like the lasers." bragged Almighty Tallest Red.

"Everything is lasers with you!" Purple complained. "I'm telling you, smoke machines are what the people-"

Purple yelped in pain as he was hit in the eye by a small laser that misfired. It didn't kill him, nor did it put his eye out, but it did hurt like the dickens. Topaz and Sapphire winced in sympathy for their fellow Tallest, having been on the receiving end of hits to the eyes on more than one occasion.

'_Oh! That's gotta hurt!'_ thought Zim as he too winced.

But the rest of the crowd went absolutely nuts, seeming to not care that one of their leaders is hurt.

"Welcome, mighty Irken soldiers. You are the finest examples of military training the Irken army has to offer. Good for you." Red began before Topaz took over.

"Not to mention some of the most exemplary diplomats and heroes we have ever seen! You guys and gals absolutely rock!" she cheered while encouraging her people.

Purple stood back up with some help from Sapphire as he rubbed his eye to try and dull the pain of the laser that hit him.

"Standing behind us, however, are some of the soldiers and diplomats we've chosen for one of the most crucial parts of the ongoing peace and survival of our species!" Red continued.

A large, holographic screen lit up behind the Tallest revealing a huge map of the cosmos. Several plants were highlighted red which means that they're the ones that are to be invaded, while the green ones are planets meant to have a diplomat sent to begin peace negotiations. The crowd began to cheer once again, happy for their fellow diplomats and invaders who will be risking their lives to save theirs.

"You in the audience just get to watch." Red said.

"You should have tried harder." quipped Purple.

"These superior ones…" began Almighty Tallest Red.

"Not quite as superior as us, of course." Almighty Tallest Purple interrupted.

"Psh! Duh!" Red continued as Topaz and Sapphire giggled at the two's antics. "These less superior than us, but still quite superior soldiers and diplomats will each be assigned to an enemy planet!"

"There you will blend in with the native inhabitants." Sapphire instructed before Topaz took over.

"All while gathering crucial information, assessing the planet's weaknesses if you're an invader, or befriending the native inhabitants if you're a diplomat, making the invaded planets vulnerable to our… big… spaceship… gang."

"The Armada." Purple said, correcting his fellow Tallest, even though he expected this slip up from Red. "NOW LET THE ASSIGNING BEGIN!"

This time, the crowd went silent, with only a single 'WOO!' being heard from one of the more spirited Irkens.

"We'll begin with those who will be the Invaders." Almighty Tallest Purple said. "Invader Larb, step forward."

The first of the Irken invaders quickly stepped up to the Tallest and presented himself. The Tallest smirked at the sight of this particular Irken, noting that he seems to have had a growth spurt. And since these invaders and diplomats are all sixteen years old or younger, they know Larb is fifteen years old, and has always been short for his age.

"Ah, you seem to have grown since the last time you stood before us, soldier." Almighty Tallest Red noted, referring to his new height.

"You've been assigned to Planet Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People." Almighty Tallest Purple announced.

A floating monitor showed a picture of Larb screaming as he was attacked by the vicious rat people. Poor Invader Larb began to shed tears at the sight of himself being dismembered in such a gory fashion.

"Why would you draw that?" Larb asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"However, because of your increased height, congrats on the growth spurt by the way, we have decided to give you the planet Vort, home of The Universe's Most Comfortable Couch." Sapphire said as she and her fellow Tallest smiled at the invader.

The moniter changed the picture from Larb being attacked to a picture that shows him sleeping on a very large, comfortable, and luxurious couch.

"Yes!" Larb cheered.

He accepted the data pad from his leaders and quickly ran offstage to read the details pertaining to his mission.

"Next: Invader Spleen!" announced Topaz.

Next to walk up to his leaders is a male Irken with a rather tall head with a band-aid above his left eye ridge. The four leaders made a collective sound of amazement at this invader's ability to support the weight of such a heavy skull without the use of technology or psychic powers. Although this likely means that he's going to have very strong psychokinetic powers in the future. Only time will tell.

"The planet you are being assigned to is the Planet Nocturne. There you will learn all you can about the voracious Bat Mutants who have colonized the planet and have been using other races as a food source. Observe their behavioral patterns, learn their weaknesses, and eventually take them down!" Red instructed.

"Yes, my Tallest! I won't let you down!" Spleen said as he accepted the data pad and left.

"Next up, the first girl of the group: Invader Tenn!" announced Sapphire.

A female Irken Invader with ruby colored eyes walked up to her leaders and stood at attention.

"Good to see you, girl. You will be assigned to the Planet Meekrob, home of the Energy Beings. Your mission is to gain information on Meekrob's extensive vault of knowledge, which they plan to use to destroy all who are not Meekrob, and steal that information for our empire so we may put a stop to their plans of genocide." Almighty Tallest Purple instructed as he handed Tenn a data pad.

"Yes, my Tallest! I obey!" said Tenn.

She too ran off as the last invader to be publicly assigned a planet was called forth. The rest will be assigned in private, as the planets they're going to are top secret.

"Next: Invader Skoodge!" announced Purple.

The final invader to step up is an Irken who is quite short, very pudgy, and wearing a uniform that has what I assume to be grease stains everywhere.

"Oh, now that's just sad." said Red as he saw this Irken.

"Could you get any shorter?" Purple asked rudely.

"Not to mention this is an important event! Did you have to show up wearing a dirty uniform?" Topaz asked, ever the prim and proper one.

Skoodge had nothing to say to excuse his slip up with his uniform.

"You will be assigned to Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People, thank you." Almighty Tallest Red said simply.

Skoodge grew fearful at such a dangerous mission like this one, not wanting to go to a planet where he could possibly die. But it seems this is his lot in life.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll be working on more once I get some things sorted out. Such as the group of Diplomat Irkens being sent out with Zim. If you have any OC Irkens you'd like me to use next chapter, feel free to tell me about them. See you next chapter!**_


End file.
